


No tan pronto

by LaryssaD17



Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Boy Kylo Ren, Badass Rey, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Rivalry, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: -Eres un idiota.-Y tú dramática.Roommates AU que escribí antes de que TROS me rompiera el corazón.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	No tan pronto

Rey observaba su reflejo en el espejo del baño mientras se lavaba los dientes. Tenía ojeras horribles, los ojos apenas abiertos y el cabello apuntando a todas las direcciones posibles. Estaba cansada, acababa de levantarse y lo último que quería era empezar el día. Prefería quedarse durmiendo, pero la cama no le regalaría un diploma. 

Así que después de exhalar cansada, escupir algo de pasta y estrujarse un ojo, siguió cepillándose los dientes con algo de lentitud. 

Y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida de pie frente al espejo, cuando de repente tocaron en la puerta con ninguna delicadeza. 

-¿Estás usando el inodoro?- preguntó la voz ronca y odiosa de su terrible compañero de piso. 

Rey rodó los ojos. 

-No.- le contestó, con el cepillo de dientes todavía en la boca. 

-Llevas como media hora en el baño. Tengo que orinar.- le dijo y Rey hizo una mueca antes de escupir la pasta de nuevo. 

-Ren, no seas dramático, solo llevo cinco minutos como mucho. Nadie te manda a levantarte tarde. 

-Si no te tardaras una eternidad en el baño no me estaría quejando. Vamos, sal, quiero usar el inodoro. 

-Espera. 

-Avanza o si no entro.

-Que te esperes dije. 

-No puedo esperar, el maldito tanque está lleno. 

-No es mi problema, monstruo. 

-Vamos, no te hagas a la difícil. 

-Espera. Tu madre esperó nueve meses para tener a un hijo tan terrible como tú.

A aquello le siguió silencio, que le hizo pensar que había ganado la batalla, así que siguió cepillándose la boca hasta que volvió a escuchar su voz desde el otro lado. 

-Que conste que te lo advertí.- dijo un poco más ronco y menos dormido que antes, pero con total determinación y furia. 

Y antes de que Rey pudiera decir o hacer algo la puerta que estaba detrás de ella y que dejó sin seguro se abrió de repente, empujándola hacia el lavamanos y haciendo que la enorme y oscura figura de su compañero de piso apareciera. 

El sueño se le quitó en tres segundos cuando lo vio correr al inodoro y antes de ver algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, se giró con los ojos como platos, dándole la espalda al chico que ahora estaba vaciando su vejiga. 

-Que alivio.- dijo y Rey solo pudo mantenrse congelada y sonrojada mientras escuchaba.

Detrás Kylo tenía una sonrisa burlona. 

Cuando el pelinegro terminó de "vaciar el tanque" bajó el inodoro y se acercó para lavarse las manos. 

-Tranquila, dramática, ya puedes mirar.- le dijo, luego de echarse una enorme e inecesaria cantidad de jabón en las manos. 

Rey se giró y lo miró molesta a través del espejo (que ahora compartían) mientras sostenía el cepillo de dientes en una mano. 

Él por su parte, se notaba que estaba recién despierto y su cabello largo estaba un poco amarrado para que no le molestara en la cara, pero fuera de eso, seguía siendo el mismo imbécil con el que compartía el apartamento. 

-Eres un idiota.- le dijo, pero él no le miró hasta que terminó de lavarse las manos. 

Se miraron unos segundos a través del espejo y a él le pareció más graciosa aún la situación cuando vio que su boca estaba toda llena de pasta dental. 

-Te lo advertí.- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se movía para secarse las manos en una toalla cercana.- Ahora, vive con un trauma innecesario.- y antes de salir, como si nada hubiera pasado, le dió unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera una especie de mascota. 

Ella lo miró furiosa y quizo darle un puñetazo en su estúpida y atractiva cara, pero cerró la puerta antes. 

Kylo regresó a su habitación con una sonrisa satisfecha porque había podido fastidiar a su compañera de piso temprano en la mañana, pero Rey estaba furiosa, pensando en las enormes ganas que tenía de que las vacaciones llegaran para poder regresar a casa y no tenerle que ver en un mes o dos. 

Aunque, claro, muy, muy, muy, muy, pero que muy en el fondo de sus corazones ninguno quería que su tiempo juntos, en aquellas cuatro paredes que llamaban departamento, terminara. 

Al menos, no tan pronto.


End file.
